A generic internal combustion engine comprises at least one engine block which contains a plurality of cylinders, and at least one cylinder head, which is fastened to the engine block and contains fresh air channels leading to the cylinders. In addition, at least one suction module is provided, which is fastened to the cylinder head and which has a fresh air inlet opening and plurality of fresh air outlet openings fluidically connected to the fresh air channels.
Such a suction module can also be designated as a fresh air distributor and can come into use both in supercharged engines and also in aspirated engines. The suction module is attached onto the cylinder head and represents in this respect an attachment part. The cylinder head, which is attached to the engine block, represents here a flange component, which is provided on the engine block.
Usually, the suction module has a flange in the region of the fresh air outlet openings, which flange enables a screwed connection to the cylinder head. Depending on the configuration, a comparatively complex screw pattern can be present here. To realize the screwed connection, a hole pattern of the cylinder head must therefore be brought into overlap with a hole pattern of the flange, in order to be able to screw fastening screws through the through-holes of the flange into the screw holes of the cylinder head. In particular within a series assembly and preferably in connection with an automated screwed connection, a relatively great effort is necessary for this for the correct aligning of the suction module with respect to the cylinder head. Such an alignment takes place for example manually by a fitter.
Corresponding problems also occur in other attachment parts which must be attached to the engine block via a flange component.